


The Wizard's Vow

by Joseph_Rolster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gay, M/M, Magic, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Wizards, if i see any of you ship lyre and ryki i will whoop yah, im not good with tags, like really gay lol, please forgive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Rolster/pseuds/Joseph_Rolster
Summary: For decades, a tremendous dragon has held the kingdom of Suil hostage and many have fallen to its blistering flame despite great efforts from the king to send his best soldiers. When all has seemed lost and with the kingdom starting to take its last breaths, a scrappy trio of a boy full of sunshine, a young wizard on the cusp of ruin, and a wayward prince team up to journey up to the mountains to face the dragon themselves. Will they succeed or will they too, fall victim to the winged death?





	The Wizard's Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first work I'm gonna post (and hopefully not the last!) so go easy on me u_u This is me just dipping my toes into the swimming pool of fanfiction so fingers crossed I don't drown.
> 
> Just a fair warning whoever stumbles upon this: I may or may not finish this. My life is rather busy but I'll do my best especially since I love these boys so much! <3

_Lightning flashed in the quickly darkening sky; an evil concoction of murky black that swallowed any light that dared to stray too close. The soldiers bravely carried on, their feet straining to get them to the top of the mountain pass as the ground beneath them became a quagmire as the storm above was now openly mourning as if aware of a pending tragedy soon to unfold._ _The general raised his hand for his men to steady to a stop as a ground-shaking roar pierced the air, sending many to their knees, clasping their ears with their hands, while their beasts of burden pulled on their restraints and screamed fearfully._

 

The children leaned forward, bodies tense and eyes wide with anticipation of what was to come.

 

_The general yelled orders to his men to shoot as a silhouette speared out of the darkness, their hide preserving the roiling clouds upon the glittering scales as fire flickered between each one as if the creature was burning from within. Arrows danced off harmlessly and only furthered to aggravate the dragon, which swept over the army and painted the landscape with flames. Horses reared to escape the heat only to be met with a gaping maw as the beast did another once-over. Despite their deaths hovering over them, the soldiers continued to bravely fire at the dragon but soon, even they were snatched up as a quick dinner or were roasted alive by the flames that cut through their defensive lines. Perhaps one day, a great hero will fell the beast and avenge those who had tried before them and save the kingdom from utter destruction._

 

Some kids were now crying, clinging onto each other as if to protect themselves from an imminent attack from the dragon. Others whispered excitedly amongst each other as they proudly boasted to each other that they would be that hero to rescue the kingdom and slay the beast. Only one, a mousy-haired boy, raised his hand, waving it determinedly till he was noticed.

 

"Den Mother," he squeaked out, "can the dragon be tamed?"

 

Those dreaming of glory turned and glared at him while those dreaming of death looked at him with startled eyes. The woman, who had recounted the tale to the group of school children, pretended to ponder the question before answering dryly, "no one can tame that omen of death and therefore one should not attempt it. Now," she clapped her hands to gain the kids' attention, "Etw Tyhikeb from the Northern Flank is going to arrive shortly to tell us what it's like to be a solider."

 

With delighted squeals, the children raced into the next room to eagerly await the soldier but only the mousy-haired boy stayed behind. He dreamed of taming the dragon, of earning its trust and proudly returning to the kingdom upon the back of it and holding his hands up in victory. He smiled dreamily and briefly puffed out his chest before finally jumping up and joining the others.


End file.
